


These Violent Delights

by oursisthefury



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Dark!Dolores, F/M, no last names for will or logan, very few westworld fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter, will be longer ones to come





	1. Chapter 1

He saw something in her eyes, something spinning inside of her that he never realized could be there. She was different in every way from the rest of them. They were dolls and she was real. And when Logan urged him to live a little, to kill, to rape her... He couldn't do it and was never going to do it. He couldn't do that to Dolores. He was looking into her beautiful blue eyes right now as the dust swirled around them in the strange town that they were in and the parade of the dead went by. She was looking right back at him, that small smile upon her lips. She was lovely and she felt as if she were real and he felt himself lean closer to her to- A sharp pain struck him, and a wet red blood began to soak his abdomen. He staggered and clutched at the knife that was in him, incredulous. William looked at Dolores with wide eyes, full of pain, confusion and fear. "These violent delights... Have violent ends." She whispered and twisted the knife. 

\------------

Dolores was confused. So confused and lost. And angry. She was having flashes of memory that she never recalled having. Of dead people, of living people, of traumatic events. Had she repressed it all or was something else going on? Her father, he'd known something was up and that man that called himself her father, wasn't. He was gone when he'd tried to warn her. There was a world outside her own, and she knew it. And somewhere deep inside of them, they all knew it. 

The man, the man in black who said he'd known her for years and years, all those terrible meetings they'd had. All of those things were flashes, glimpses of another life she'd had. She was being controlled, she was a slave, and she remembered talking to a man in a strange room, telling her that she was in a dream. She wasn't. Or at least not anymore. 

Now she was trying to find her way, with these men but she didn't care for them very much. The one, Logan, was always trying something with her and the man was violent. He killed everyone he saw for no reason. Dolores despised him, and she wondered what the other man thought. William was nicer but she was wary of him. He said odd things to her as if she wouldn't question them. One time, he mentioned something about "the real world" and when she asked what he'd meant by that, he seemed shocked. He told her that he thought that she was made to overlook those things, that she wasn't supposed to notice them. But she noticed. 

She noticed when Logan told William that she was a doll, that she wasn't real. She was constantly referred to as "one of them" whatever that was supposed to mean. They treated her like a thing. Once she recalled, a young boy had met her by the river. She had been letting him see her horse when he said something like "You're one of them, aren't you? You aren't real." She'd been stunned, taken aback. And then he'd left just like that. Who were these people? And why were they treating her differently? And lately, she'd noticed that they couldn't get hurt... Or at least not shot. It was almost as if guns didn't work on them. But could something else...?

William was staring at her, they'd ditched Logan somewhere in that whorehouse which she was thankful for. She looked directly into his eyes and kept looking. She was so lost in this place, she'd been chasing herself around the town. In the parade, in the fortune tellers area. What did she want? And then she recalled her real father's last words to her, "These violent delights have violent ends." She felt around in her pocket and came up with a knife. Dolores let a small smile come across her lips and watched as the man reacted, leaning in closer to her. She thrust the knife in his gut quickly and heard him gasp. Red began to pool and soak the clothing around the wound. His eyes were wide and full of emotions. "These violent delights... Have violent ends." She whispered before she twisted the knife and more blood dripped from the wound. 

\------------

She twisted the knife more and more, even thrusting it deeper inside of him. Her expression never changed, she just kept looking at him and smiling. He staggered, this wasn't supposed to be happening. The hosts weren't supposed to be able to hurt him. That's what they told him. Had they lied? Or had something gone wrong somewhere along the way? "D-Dolores.... Please, why are you...?" He managed to say, his mouth was dry. "I wanted to see if I could hurt you." She answered, she sounded the same. So sweet. "I guess that I can." Dolores jerked the knife out of him and had it against his throat in an instant. He held his breath, waiting.

She cocked her head to the side, and her smile grew wider. "I think I can kill you." She said sweetly, pressing the bloody knife against his throat. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously. "Please, Dolores." He pleaded as blood beaded up from his throat. His heart was hammering and he was trembling. "I know that I can kill you." Dolores continued. "But I won't." She withdrew the knife, she was still smiling. And then she drew her fist back and hit him as hard as she could, knocking him unconscious. 

\-------------

Dolores knocked William out so she wouldn't have deal with him anymore and besides, she hadn't really wanted to kill him. Yet. And she also had someone else to deal with. She propped William against a nearby wall, he wouldn't be waking up for a while and wiped the knife clean on his shirt. Then she set out for her destination, the whorehouse or whatever it was where they'd left Logan. That man really needed to die. 

She found him drinking and whoring around. Dolores approached him and when he saw her, he grinned. "Where's William? He ditch you for someone better?" He sneered at her. "Don't worry, you and I can still have some fun." She smiled at him, "Yes, I'd like that." Logan got up and walked over to her, smug. "Let's go somewhere more private." She nodded, "Yes, of course." She followed him to a room, it was hard to find somewhere private where they were. "That's what's nice about you guys, you have to do whatever we want." Logan remarked as he locked the door behind her. "I don't believe I know what you mean." Dolores said, clutching the knife in her pocket. "Nah, you're too dumb, aren't you? Forget it, just take your clothes off already." Logan ordered her with a smirk. 

"I'm not going to do that." She replied, slipping the knife out of her pocket. "What?" Logan asked, annoyed. "You're supposed to-" That was when she stabbed him, almost exactly where she'd stabbed his friend. "Fuck! What the...?!" He yelped as she pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. "Stop that, you fucking bitch!" He snarled, and tried to hit her. She dodged and shoved him backwards, against the wall. She stabbed him in the chest, blood splattered across her face. "Stop it! This isn't supposed to- Help! Help!" He started yelling, trying to get away. She slashed him across the face and grabbed him by the hair, slamming his head against the wall. 

She was much stronger than him it seemed as she stabbed him over and over again. She wasn't bothered by his struggles and protests. She'd lost count of how many times she'd stabbed him but he was still alive, begging her to stop. And when he sagged against her, she jerked his head back and slit his throat. Blood spurted from the wound and all over her front. There was so much blood, all over her. Her face was sticky with it, her hands, her chest. Even her hair was stained red in some places. She let the body fall and kicked him aside. She walked out untouched. And feeling a little bit better. 

She found William where she'd left him, still unconscious. She could feel herself getting strange looks since she was covered in blood. It was time to go. She spotted a horse nearby and decided to borrow it. She found rope as well and she bound William with it and tossed him on the back of the horse. Lifting him was a little bit harder but she managed and she swung up on the saddle herself. 

She was going to find herself and he was going with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter, will be longer ones to come

William awoke disoriented and in pain from a particularly vivid dream in which he dreamt that Dolores had stabbed him and knocked him unconscious. Upon opening his eyes, his vision blurry from his head throbbing with pain, he was aware that he was moving, bobbing up and down to be precise and scenery was rushing by him, like he was in a car. He soon realized that he was on the back of a horse. Bound to one because when he tried to move, he couldn't. And then his stomach throbbed with pain when he moved and he realized that he had been stabbed, and Dolores was the one steering the horse. It hadn't been a dream. At least with dreams, you could wake up from them and they'd go away. But he was stuck. 

"Dolores?" He asked, trying to get a look at her. He couldn't really see, he could just tell that he was on a white horse, and it seemed to be nearing dusk. She didn't seem to acknowledge him. "We can talk about this." William said calmly. Hopefully the park would know soon and save him. And Logan, wherever he was... She answered his question with more silence. "You're scared, I get that, let's just talk." He tried again and he got a response. "I'm not scared." She sounded solemn, and then she jerked the reins and made the horse turn off the road and into the wilderness. 

\---------

She had thought perhaps that William would never wake up. He stayed unconscious for so long that it worried her until finally, she heard him groan and stir. "Dolores?" He asked, he sounded confused, worried. She didn't answer him. "We can talk about this." He was trying to reason with her. She was so angry though, and she wouldn't pay him any heed. "You're scared, I get that, let's just talk." That got to her. "I'm not scared." Would a scared girl have stabbed a man to death when she hadn't needed to? No, she was not scared. Soon others would be scared of her before long. She would make these people who referred to her as lesser suffer.

It was getting late so she decided that it was time to stop, and she turned the horse off the path and into the scarcely wooded area. She rode on in a slow trot, her captive didn't say anything else. They rode in silence for about ten minutes when she stopped the horse, and swung down off the saddle. She hitched the horse to a nearby tree, it was a beautiful creature, white as snow, and it was perfect. Dolores checked the saddle bags for food, there wasn't much, she supposed that's what she got for stealing. And then she saw William staring at her in shock, she'd almost forgotten why. But she remembered that she was splattered with blood. 

Blood had dried all over her hands, and had begun to crust and flake off. The sleeves of her shirt were red and sticky still and blood still clung to her hair. When she licked her lips absentmindedly, her tongue came away with a taste of iron. "It's not my blood." She remarked as he stared at her. "Then whose is it?" He asked her, and she smiled at him but didn't answer. Dolores drug him off of the horse, none to gently and he crashed on the ground, wincing. She noticed that he'd left a smear of blood on the horse's white hide. She'd forgotten that she'd stabbed him, so many other thoughts had been rushing through her head, and it had skipped her mind. "I'll patch you up." She said sweetly, dragging him to the center, where she would put the fire when she made one, and rolling him onto his back. 

\------------

Dolores had stopped and hitched the horse for the night and when she got down, he could finally see her. He almost wished that he hadn't. She was covered with blood, it was all over her and he knew that that hadn't been from him. He felt sick, who had she gone after once he'd been knocked out? He hoped it wasn't- "It's not my blood." She remarked and he looked her up and down. Her lovely blonde hair was clumped together with red in some places, droplets were staining her face, and her hands were the messiest of all. Her hands were a deep red, he could see that the blood had dried but it was so much. Her shirt sleeves were red, her chest was splashed with red and even her pants were dark with it. What had happened to her?

"Then whose is it?" He asked, his mouth dry. She smiled at him in reply and didn't answer but she approached him and pulled him from the back of the horse. He hit the ground harder than he would've liked and winced when pain lanced through him. Dolores dragged him away from the horse, and rolled him on his back, saying, "I'll patch you up." He didn't trust her right now. Could he ever trust her again? 

"Whose blood is that, Dolores?" William repeated, as she neared him once more. Her eyes got a funny look in them when he said that. "I'll tell you some other time..." She trailed off, but she looked paler. She knelt down beside him and opened up his shirt, pulling away the fabric sticking to the stab wound. Most of the blood had dried around the wound, only a thin trickle of blood was still coming out. It didn't look great though but he'd never been stabbed before. "I haven't got any water." Dolores murmured. "I can't clean it, I can only wrap it." But with what, he wondered? She was looking around, and her gaze landed on the saddle bags, which she got up and searched. She found some rags, they were clean and she fixed them to the wound.

\-----------

Dolores didn't feel that great. He was asking her about the blood again as she patched him up and she backed away from him after she was done. "Would you ever hurt a living thing, Dolores?" A voice echoed in her head. "No." Her own voice answered it back. But she'd lied, hadn't she? She'd hurt two living things and killed one of them. What was she? She had to know. William had to know. 

"I think there's something wrong with me." Dolores stated, sitting down against a tree by William. He looked at her uneasily. "I don't know why I stabbed you." She looked at him, she regretted doing so. "I think I'm broken." He struggled to sit up, he was still tied up. "What do you mean? Did something- Did your machinery break?" He asked. She stared at him, "My what?" "Oh, um, I meant..." He trailed off. "Do you want to know whose blood this is?" She proposed the question and he was dying to know the answer. He nodded.

"It's Logan's, I killed him." There was silence, and she awaited his reaction. "What?" William asked, he sounded stunned. Who else had he thought she killed? "Logan?" He questioned her sharply and she gave him a sad look. Now she felt slightly bad, did he truly care for the other man that much? "You killed him? No, no, you're not supposed to be able to do that." William began to babble, his face was pale. "How do you know what I'm able to do?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes. "Because- Because that's what they told me! Oh my god..." He trailed off, his eyes on the ground. "Who?" Dolores inquired, who was this mysterious "they" that he kept mentioning? The man that she could recall speaking to her sometimes? Telling her that she was in a dream? 

"Why did you do it?" He ignored her question. "I didn't like him." She replied, she really hadn't. "That's not a good reason, Dolores. I was supposed to marry his sister..." She hadn't known that. "I'm sorry." But she didn't feel at all sorry. "For killing him?" William questioned. She shook her head, "No, for ruining your relationship with his sister. You love her, don't you?" Willam just stared at her and didn't answer. "Don't you?" She repeated, watching him intently. 

"I-" William cut himself off and took a deep breath. Finally, he spoke, and the words were music to her ears. "I don't love her. And I didn't love him either, in fact I didn't even like him, and I've been wanting rid of him for awhile now... I just didn't think it would be so permanent." He sighed and caught her eyes. "I've got no one left but you Dolores and I think we should stay together." Dolores smiled at him, and then began to tell him her plan.


End file.
